


Treasured

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Barbara and Poppaea have a little time alone.RP Fic.





	Treasured

Barbara had moved to welcome Poppaea when the woman was delivered to her door, she could see that Poppaea was confused and yet, she had so needed Poppaea with her she had been unable to do much to ease it, instead she spoke softly. 

"I've missed you, My Poppaea."

Poppaea murred.

"As I have you my dear Barbara."

"How was the... trip?"

"It was.... interesting."

"How close did he get to crashing?"

Poppaea smiled.

"Not very."

"I should hope not."

Barbara smiled, kissing her softly. 

"I think he knew I'd be pretty frustrated if he'd hurt you."

Poppaea smiled and kissed her back.

"I would hope you would be."

She teased. 

"You know I would be..."

Poppaea smiled.

"Do you need a little.... domination?"

She purred stroking Barbara's face. 

"You know I do."

"How much...on the scale I mean...do you need me to be a 1 or a 10 with you at the moment?"

"About a five..."

Poppaea smiled.

"In that case... Kneel."

She purred. Barbara smiled and quickly did so. Poppaea smiled and gently stroked her face. Barbara mewed softly, kissing her wrist softly. Poppaea smiled.

"Bare your breasts to me..."

Barbara quickly obeyed. Poppaea knelt down and began to lap at her breasts. Barbara gasped, then mewed. Poppaea kept licking. Barbara soon began to purr.

"You like that my little sex slave?"

Poppaea purred between licks. 

"Yes ma'am."

Poppaea purred and smirked.

"Then bare yourself totally to me..."

She said standing back up. Barbara quickly did so. Poppaea purred.

"Touch yourself..."

Barbara soon obeyed. Poppaea smiled and watched. Barbara continued to do as she was told.

"What are you thinking about my little sex slave?"

"You..."

Poppaea purred.

"Shall I touch you?"

"Please?"

Poppaea smirked.

"What was that?"

She teased. 

"Please..."

Poppaea smirked and began to touch Barbara's body, moving to stroke her clit. All too soon Barbara came apart.


End file.
